Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 7
is the seventh episode of selector spread WIXOSS. It aired on November 15, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' * Urith in Iona Urazoe's Body * Akira Aoi * Rūko Kominato * Tama * Mayu * Hitoe Uemura '''Cards * Urie, Sudden Ruination * Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality * Death Beam * Code Maze Skyju * No Gain * Black Crisis * Arc Aura * Dark Matter * Baroque Defense Synopsis Mayu watches the battle between Rūko and Urith with interest. But upon Iona's words of revelation, Mayu's expression turns to that of displeasure... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap As Urith walks in and Akira excitedly talks about her plan's success in the background, Iona tells Rūko Kominato that Tama is present. Annoyed by Akira, Urith swiftly knees her in the chest, expressing her disappointment and leaving Akira devastated. Meanwhile, in her realm, Mayu stares at a black void, contemplating Iona's grow to level 5. She expresses surprise, as she had never seen anything like it before, and that Iona, as the Girl of Dark, should be unable to yearn for light. She wonders if it became possible because Iona went to the outside world and met Rūko. In the end, Mayu decides that Rūko's actions make for an interesting development. Urith chastises Akira for the flaws in her conspicuous plan, causing Akira to desperately beg for forgiveness. As Urith inspects Hitoe's body for any injuries Akira might have inflicted, Urith offhandedly makes a comment about unsightly scars, making Akira self-consciously clutch her scar. A flashback shows a hooded figure in a black jacket with a knife, then blood. Akira crumples to the ground, and Urith comments that scars are best placed where they can't be seen, hovering her fingers over Hitoe's heart. As Rūko tells Urith to stop, Hitoe awakens. Urith tells her that she's not interested in Hitoe, and turns to Rūko and Iona, challenging them to a Selector battle. She tells them that she wants to break them, commenting that all things are most brilliant when they are broken. According to her, it went as far back as her childhood, as a young Urith is seen wrapping her hand around a butterfly. She was not able to her her sadistic tendencies from adults for long, so she decided that she could easily hide it by inflicting pain where it couldn't be seen—the heart. She was still caught, however, so she had to behave herself for a while. While outwardly acting like a normal girl and making friends, she felt boredom so great it felt like dying. Eventually, however, she tells them that she became a Selector, revealing Tama's card in the present. For Urith, being a Selector was perfect, as she could inflict as much pain as she wanted. She wished to become a LRIG to inflicted even more pain, and as she met Mayu and became a LRIG, Mayu sent her to become Iona's LRIG. Hitoe yells at Rūko to not battle Urith, but Iona tells Rūko to do so, as Urith might do something worse if she doesn't accept. Tama calls out to Rūko and nods her approval, and the battle begins. Meanwhile, Hatsu receives a call from the Uemura household. Hatsu initially assumed that Rūko was at Hitoe's place, but is told that Hitoe hasn't returned and is not answering their calls. On her second turn, Urith plays Urie, Sudden Ruination and Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality. Milulun excitedly watches the battle, while Hitoe and Yuzuki worry and Akira mutters to herself about Urith. Rūko has Iona use Death Beam and attacks with Code Maze Skyju, which triggers a Life Burst No Gain. As Rūko uses Black Crisis, Iona thinks to herself, feeling Rūko entering her body and filling it with light. Rūko and Tama both fight fiercely, sensing both of their feelings in the other, as Hitoe desperately yells at them to stop fighting. Yuzuki yells at Hitoe to not look away. Meanwhile, Akira continues muttering to herself, realizing that Urith is happier trying to break Rūko than at any time she was with Akira. Urith has Tama use Arc Aura, but Iona gets up quickly. Tama screams at Rūko to end the battle quickly, and Rūko has Iona grow to level 5 to deal the final blow. Rūko calls out for Iona to use Dark Matter, which engulfs the battlefield in smoke. As the smoke clears, it is revealed Tama used Baroque Defense, surviving the attack. Then, Tama collapses, albeit with no regrets. Iona suddenly begins monologuing about a girl. The girl was alone from the moment she was born, and was cut off from the outside world, untouched and unloved by anyone. Iona reminds Rūko of the Girl of Dark and the Girl of Light, and that they originally came from one girl. Iona reveals: Mayu was the original girl, and she is their mother. Annoyed, Mayu causes Iona to clutch her chest in pain with a single hand motion. Featured Battle Urith vs Rūko Kominato - Results have not been determined yet. Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation